bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Story Time
Blue's Story Time is the fourth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (US Variant) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Pigs *Magenta (debut) *Papa Bear (debut) *Mama Bear (debut) *Baby Bear (debut) *Swan (debut) Summary Steve tries to figure out what story Blue wants him to read. Recap Blue didn't want Steve to read "A Puppy's Day" so they play a game of Blue's Clues to find out Blue's Favorite Story. Along the way, they help Shovel and Pail play out "Jack and Jill", put the pictures telling the story of how Blue met Magenta in the right order, and match the 3 bears with their belongings. The clues were bricks, a wolf and a pig. Steve thought it was the story of the Pig who cried Wolf but the answer was the Three Little Pigs. Because it had a pig who built a house of bricks and a big bad wolf tried to blow down the brick house. After figuring out the answer to Blue's Clues it was story time. Shovel, Pail, Tickity Tock, Magenta, and the 3 Bears all came to hear the story. After the story, Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Trivia *﻿Steve invites the viewer in. He explains to the viewer that it is story time and he is just about to read a story Steve gets ready to read the book, "A Puppy's Day" from "What Time Is It for Blue?". *This is Shovel and Pail's first official appearance in the series. *Multiple pawprints were seen for the 1st clue (bricks). *This is the 1st episode where Steve sings "We can do anything that we want to do" without the kids. *Pictures of Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, & Tickety Tock from "Snack Time" and "What Time Is It for Blue?" are shown in Blue's photo album. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the Noggin logo at the bottom-left corner entirely blocks out the paw print on the 1st clue until the camera angle changes to focus in on it. **The same thing happens to Snail's appearance in Storybook Forest *This episode is the first of two episodes on "Story Time" VHS. *This is the first time Magenta is mentioned and shown. Magenta looks exactly like Blue, just with the fur color different. Magenta will not appear in full until Magenta Comes Over. Magenta is voiced by Koyalee Chanda, rather than Traci Paige Johnson, the voice of Blue, as some information suggests. *When Steve says "Is it the story of 'The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf?'" (his incorrect answer,) it is a reference to the Aesop's Fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," which is about a boy who repeatedly cried that a wolf was attacking his sheep, such that villagers no longer heeded his cry when a real wolf appeared. *This is the 1st episode where Steve & Mailbox have an official conversation during the Mailtime segment. *This is the first episode Steve happy cries when he finds the first clue. *This was the first time Steve & Blue didn't skidoo in the living room picture frame. This also happens in later episodes of the show. **This is also the first episode where they skidooed into a book. *The Oogla Boogla monster is mentioned in this episode's Mailtime segment as a puppet. That name also appears in the third season episode Blue's Big Costume Party, but with a different image and gender. *The bears appear in this episode. *When Steve says That's it! That's Brilliant! His voice sounds funny, like a teenage boy (Extremely happily loudly high tone). *When Steve walks into the garden, his hair from Snack Time is seen. This also happens during the Mailtime song and segments. *This episode is seen as the first episode on the VHS "Story Time". *This is the first episode where the 1st clue is found outside. *This is also the first episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the 4th episode of the show. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as the "Performance Director" for this episode, a credit that doesn't usually appear and is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *After Steve drew the 3rd clue (a pig) in his notebook, the clue is still seen on the pig, but when Steve and Blue skidooed back to the bedroom, the paw print disappeared. *Steve gets closer to the camera when he says MAIL!!! Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Steve Burns.jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns..jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns...jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns....jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.....jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns......jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.......jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns........jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.........jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Bricks.png|Bricks Blues Story Time.jpg Wolf.png|Wolf Mail Season 1 Blue's Story Time.gif MAIL!!_28.jpg Baby bear.jpg Pig.png|Pig jphxp.gif|We just figured out Blue's Clues! bricks.jpg|Bricks|link=Blue's Story Time jericho__wolf_png_by_raynexstorm-d9mnn0l.png|Wolf|link=Blue's Story Time pig-full-body.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg|Pig|link=Blue's Story Time Monkeys.png Bricks, wolf, and a pig.jpg|Our clues are bricks, wolf and a pig|link=Story Time Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes focusing on Magenta Category:Episodes focusing on Baby Bear Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox